megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ikebukuro
Ikebukuro (池袋) is a location in the series. History , a part of Toshima ward, is a large commercial and entertainment district of Tokyo, Japan. It is the location of the Toshima ward offices, Ikebukuro station and several extremely large department stores. At the center of Ikebukuro is the train and subway station, a huge urban gathering shared by the JR East lines, the Seibu Ikebukuro Line and the Tōbu Tōjō Line. It is one of the main commuter hubs in the western Yamanote area of Tokyo. Ikebukuro Station is the second busiest station in Japan, second only to Shinjuku Station. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' *''Devil Survivor'' *''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' *''Persona 5'' Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' In Ikebukuro, there is a sculpture referred to as the Devil's Mouth that contains the Mercury Pillar. When the protagonist attempts to grab the pillar, it chops his arm off, leaving him unable to battle or use his COMP. He'll also take damage with every step. By going to the Cybernetic Lab in Ginza, he'll get a new robotic arm that will allow him to take the Mercury Pillar, as well as allow him to hold more demons. The Deva Cult and Apollyon capture Hiroko and take her here, and after the hero saves Hiroko by defeating Apollyon, the latter drops an Inverted Cross. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Ikebukuro is occupied by the Ring of Gaea. The Chaos Hero tells the protagonist not to go there, saying that if they do they will get arrested, taken to Sugamo Prison and tried by Yama. However, it is necessary to go to Ikebukuro to advance the storyline. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Ikebukuro is where the Mantra Army Headquarters is located. The Mantra demons and their leader, Gozu-Tennoh, are the rivals of Hikawa's Assembly of Nihilo. Later in the game the Mantra HQ is where the Reason of Yosuga is born. Items Ikebukuro: *Basement - Repulse Bell & Beads(x2) Mantra Headquarters: *Basement Prison - Mamudo Rock & Gaea Magatama *2nd Floor - Chakra Pot *3rd Floor - Bead & Power Incense *Top Floor - 3,000 Macca & Attract Pipe *West Wing of Ikebukuro (past the Mantra HQ) - Candelabrum of Eternity (Defeat Daisoujou) Note: The bold items can only be obtained during a full Kagutsuchi phase in treasure chests. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Ikebukuro is one of the largest maps in Imagine, divided into multiple separate areas and even featuring quests that allow players to transport to different sections of the map. It is also the only region in the game that does not use the Macca currency, instead relying on Kreuz, which is dropped by demons in the zone or can be traded in to the yagiya merchants in the area. Ikebukuro's southern area is connected with Shinjuku Babel and blocked off by a barricade players can only pass by paying the punks that govern the region rubies or scarlet stones. Spawns are mostly flood calling variant demons and vary according to the time of day. This area connects to eastern Ikebukuro and the cemetery map, Zoushigiya. Zoushigiya also features different spawns according to the time of day and an instanced center where Ghede appears as a boss. The cemetery connects to Ichigaya. The eastern section of Ikebukuro is primarily full of buildings. Mobs in this region are punks and demons contracted to them. This region connects to Chinatown, which is the location of the Golden Ark Casino. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The area has been closed off by a powerful barrier of fire made by the foreign demon Xi Wangmu, which the Ring of Gaea is attempting to destroy to remove her. The demon rules the area as the Empress of Ikebukuro and has eaten many humans there. The prentice Samurai, using the Jirae Talisman, break down Xi Wangmu's barrier and enter Ikebukuro on their way to the Juraku Bookstore while searching for the Black Samurai. In order to reach the area of the bookstore, Flynn and his companions must defeat Xi Wangmu to release the barriers blocking access to areas of Ikebukuro. After entering her Domain and confronting the demon, she proves herself to be almost invincible, shrugging off damage from the Samurai as if it was nothing. The Ring of Gaea members and Kaga join in on the confrontation, only to be devoured in short order. However, this proves to be Xi Wangmu's undoing, as the Gaeans continue to attack her from within her body, weakening her enough for the Samurai to defeat her. After her defeat, Flynn is able to access the east entrance area of Ikebukuro. Past the poisonous muck flooding much of the area, the Samurai will enter another Domain with a fixed layout. After taking their revenge on the Lilim Horde found within, the Samurai press further onward into the Domain, finding the Black Samurai in a room further back. She'll converse with the prentice Samurai shortly before surrendering to them, with Flynn's responses affecting his alignment. In Infernal Tokyo, King Kenji is said to have slain Xi Wangmu before she ever managed to establish a foothold in Ikebukuro. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' After having disabled the Tokugawa Mandala and returning to Kinshicho to check on Asahi, Nanashi will receive an alert that Shesha has indeed been resurrected and is attacking Ikebukuro. They just journey through the poisonous areas to climb onto the overpass where Shesha awaits the party. ''Devil Survivor'' Ikebukuro is where the party encounters Midori Komaki on the first day of the lockdown, and later on the 4th day rescue her from an angry mob. Ikebukuro is also the location of Eikokuji, a shrine dedicated to Nyorin Kannon, where Bishamon makes his stand against the party on the 7th day. In Overclocked, on Yuzu's 8th day route, if the party agrees to aid the Devas in repairing the barrier to the demon world, they must defend Gin from demons as he and Take-Mikazuchi restore the barrier. ''Persona 5'' Ikebukuro is where the protagonist can spend time in a planetarium. The place is unlocked in July 29th at latest when Yuuki Mishima invites him there. Demons ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |- |Human |Gaea Man |12 |182 |40 | | | | | | | | |19 |17 |13 |15 |12 |- |Wood |Shan Xiao |14 |199 |45 | | | | | | | | |22 |19 |15 |17 |14 |- |Flight |Gu Huo Niao |16 |107 |117 | |Rp | | | | | | |17 |19 |24 |16 |22 |- |Raptor |Moh Shuvuu |17 |111 |122 | | | | | | | | |17 |19 |25 |16 |23 |- |Drake |Bai Suzhen |23 |136 |149 | | | |Nu | | | | |23 |25 |33 |21 |30 |- |Yoma |Karasu Tengu |24 |208 |107 | | |Rp | | | |Nu | |27 |25 |25 |33 |27 |- |Beast |Inugami |25 |214 |109 | | |Rp | | | | |Nu |28 |26 |26 |34 |28 |- |Nymph |Senri |25 |144 |158 | | | | | | | | |24 |27 |35 |23 |33 |- |Wilder |Nue |26 |298 |67 | | | | | | | | |37 |32 |25 |29 |24 |- |Femme |Yuki Jyorou |29 |160 |178 | | | | | | | | |28 |31 |40 |26 |37 |- |Flight |Tuofei |29 |239 |121 | | | | |Rp | | | |32 |29 |29 |39 |32 |- |Horde |Imperial Guard |30 |642 |289 | | | | | | |Nu |Nu |52 |47 |39 |43 |37 |- |Raptor |Zhen |31 |340 |76 | | | | | | | | |34 |31 |31 |41 |34 |} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Beast |Hsing-Hsing |48 |420 |171 | | |Rs | |Rs |Wk | | |69 |41 |29 |67 |59 |- |Ghost |Ghoul |49 |419 |204 | | |Wk | | | |Wk |Nu |63 |39 |54 |59 |60 |- |Jaki |Grendel |50 |1,092 |152 | |Rs | | | |Wk |Wk | |83 |46 |32 |39 |41 |- |Wilder |Catoblepas |52 |844 |196 |Rs | | | | | |Wk | |77 |42 |61 |50 |61 |- |Beast |Orthrus |52 |744 |156 | | |Nu |Wk | | | |Rs |77 |39 |59 |68 |43 |- |Fairy |Vivian |52 |469 |303 | | |Wk |Nu | | |Nu |Wk |33 |44 |79 |46 |61 |- |Night |Wild Hunt |53 |615 |209 | | | | | | |Wk |Rs |48 |79 |40 |55 |51 |- |Spirit |Pisaca |54 |593 |222 | | |Wk | | |Nu |Wk |Rs |67 |52 |43 |75 |66 |- |Horde |Jaki Horde |51 |2,117 |304 |Rs |Rs | | |Wk |Wk |Wk | |86 |56 |43 |59 |67 |} Trivia *The Devil's Mouth is inspired by the Bocca della Verità, a carving in Rome that is said to cut off the arm of a liar. Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Locations Category:Devil Survivor Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei Locations Category:Megami Tensei II Locations Category:Persona 5 Locations